Gakkou no Kaidan 2
by Xmortal
Summary: Disculpen por no actualizar pero aqui esta la continuacion de la Historia de Momoko en Estados Unidos de America.     Esta Historia esta completa, si quieren una continuacion, mande un mensaje privado con el fantasma que mas le haya gustado de este Anime, eso si no se vale el jefe final ni Amanojakku. El que tenga mas voto gana.  No valen reviews
1. Prologo

Soy Asumi Aoyama Miyanoshita voy en 5 grado de primaria, me mi apariencia es como mi madre de niña, pero con cabello negro, tengo el color del pie de mi papá, uso una vestimenta de mi mamá que medio hace tiempo, vayamos al grano mis padres y mi tío me han contando muchas historias de fantasma, y siempre le decía que no creía en los fantasma hasta el día de hoy, que reviví accidentalmente a un fantasma, ahora mi deber es volverlo a sellar como lo hizo mi madre y abuela.


	2. ¡El Retorno de Da Vinci! Parte 1

Capitulo 1: ¡El Retorno de Da Vinci! Parte 1

Se acercaba el concurso de pintura de la escuela primaria sin saberlo Asumi Aoyama Miyanoshita estaba pintando la misma pintura que pinto su madre, Asumi era una niña que no creía en fantasma...

Keisuke, Tengo un mal presentimiento de esta pintura de que pasara algo después de terminarla, pero no sé porque - dice Asumi

¿Es posible que sea un fenomeno paranormal? – pregunto Keisuke

¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que yo no creo que esas cosas? – pregunto Asumi

Prima, ese presentimiento puede ser una advertencia, es muy posible ya que nuestra abuela y tu madre tuvieron esos poderes. – comento Keisuke.

Bueno ya termine la Pintura – dijo Asumi

Mientras tanto en la casa de Asumi, Satsuki estaba colgando la ropa recién lavada cuando sintió un viento que levanto su falda, su sorpresa es que la presencia de ese viento era

¡Amanojaku! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Satsuki

Alguien dibujo la pintura de la vieja escuela, solo vine a darte esta única pista – dijo Amanojaku

Deja adivinar fue mi hija, ¿cierto? – pregunto Satsuki

¡Bingo! - respondió Amanojaku

No te preocupes le contare la historia de cómo sellamos a Da Vinci nosotros hace 28 años, por otra parte es bueno que lo revivió – comento Satsuki

¿Por qué dice que bueno que lo revivió? – pregunto Amanojaku

Mi hija es muy terca, no cree en nuestras historias que vivimos hace 28 años, y este enfrentamiento creo que la hará cambiar de opinión. – respondió Satsuki

Tu antes eras muy sobreprotectora con tu hermano menor pero por lo visto no con tu hija única – comento Amanojaku

Solo quiero que aprenda que los fantasmas existen, la seguiré protegiendo de un modo - comento Satsuki

Ya veo, bueno me iré otra vez, no me llames si necesitas ayuda. – dijo Amanojaku

Tu, como siempre tan arrogante – comento Satsuki

Mamá, ¡ya estoy en casa con mi primo! – grito Asumi

Bienvenida y Felicitaciones por el primer premio de pintura, Hija - saludo Satsuki

¿Cómo sabias? – pregunto Asumi

Alguien me lo dijo – respondió Satsuki

¿Podemos festejar? – pregunto Asumi

Antes de eso necesito que escuche esta historia de hace 28 años cuando yo gane el primer premio – comento Satsuki

Bueno, está bien - se quejo Asumi

Por favor Asumi y Keisuke quiero que permanezcan sentados, esta historia es más larga que las otras y va dirigida a mi hija Asumi eso fue hace 28 años y 1 mes atras – ordeno la Satsuki

_31 de Octubre de 2001  
_

_Yo estaba en el mismo año que ustedes, junto con mis amigos tu padre y su amigo Reo, nuestra amiga Momoko quien era un año mayor que nosotros se juntaba con nosotros después de las clases o incluso entre la clases , ese día yo había ganado el primer premio por dibujar la vieja escuela, al día siguiente sucedió algo extraño la pintura y la vieja escuela ambas estaban derramando pintura en el suelo, como saben nuestro gato en ese tiempo estaba poseído por Amanojaku, que nos advirtió que yo había revivido a Da Vinci, al entrar a la vieja escuela Da Vinci secuestro a nuestra amiga Momoko , los fantasma bueno de la escuela decidieron ayudar dando incienso, cuando entramos a taller de arte de la escuela vieja Da Vinci nos engaño y se llevo a Momoko al pasado, tu padre y yo lo seguimos sin saber a dónde íbamos, al escuchar la radio nos dimos cuento que viajamos 28 años al pasado, en ese momento aprendí que Da Vinci se libera de su prisión porque dos pinturas iguales crean un túnel de tiempo._

_Es decir viajamos 28 años al pasado en ese mismo momento me encontré con mi madre de niña era idéntica a mí, Da Vinci nos tenía una trampa ya que le faltaba una pincelada mas para poder atrapar a Momoko en su pintura, nos salvamos de suerte ya que cuando Da Vinci volvía al presente se quemo_

Eso era porque fue el conserje de la escuela que había metido la pintura al basurero, Reo fue quien salvo la pintura - interrumpió Keiichirou llegando a la historia

Entonces si fue cosa de suerte de que mis padres se salvaran, bueno puedes continuar – rio Asumi

_Eso sirvió de distracción para que yo y tu abuela de niña pudiéramos sellarlo nuevamente, en ese momento Amanojaku abrió el túnel de tiempo y se cayó el regalo que le iba a dar tu abuelo a tu abuela, tuve que devolvérselo diciéndole "Ustedes dos están predestinado a estar junto" y luego "salúdame a mi madre" , al volver a presente me di cuenta que mi madre habría escrito algo en su diario de fantasma y al llegar a mi casa mi padre reconoció que la chica de pasado era yo._

_Fin de la Historia._ – termino de contar Satsuki

¿Entonces es una forma indirecta de decirme que volví a revivir ese fantasma Da Vinci?_ – _pregunto Asumi

¡Bingo! - respondió Satsuki

_Continuara…_


	3. ¡El Retorno de Da Vinci! Parte 2

Capitulo 2: ¡El Retorno de Da Vinci! Parte 2

¿La forma de dormirlo nuevamente es con incienso y la pintura o falta algo más? – pregunto Asumi

Necesitas decir tres veces "_Da Vinci, sólo vivirás dentro de la pintura"_- respondió Satsuki

Bien gracias, no te preocupes mañana dormiré a Da Vinci permanentemente – comento Asumi

¿Qué quieres decir con permanentemente? – pregunto Satsuki

Mama, solo te responderé con una pista cambiare una cosa del maleficio pero eso cambiara el maleficio un poco, lo demás lo sabrás a su tiempo – comento Asumi

Esa noche antes de acostarse a dormir Keisuke le pregunto a Asumi, si creía en el cuento de su mamá, ella respondió que aun no pero es mejor que prevenir y lamentar, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que la historia era real, pero por alguna razón se negaba a crearlo hasta la mañana siguiente

1 de Diciembre de 2029

Justo al llegar a la escuela se mira un grupo de alumnos viendo la pintura derramándose, Asumi estaba sorprendida y asustada cuando alguien mas dice que la escuela vieja le está pasando lo mismo, aun se asusta mas cuando escucha un grito de Auxilio de una chica.

¿Esa no fue Mimi X Koigakubo? Ella es la chica más bella y popular de nuestra escuela - pregunto Keisuke

Cuando Asumi y su primo Keisuke llegar al patio de la escuela vieja vieron que el conserje estaba limpiando el derrame de pintura, y Asumi vio que el suceso de repetía en su pintura, Asumi y su primo entraron rápidamente a la escuela viejo y las puerta se cerraron de golpe, cuando voltearon vieron que era una señora.

Disculpen, por asustarlos pero perdí mi currículo aquí, soy Momoko Koigakubo- comento Momoko

¿Momoko Koigakubo, tú fuiste amiga de nuestro padres en sus aventuras de cazar fantasma? – pregunto Keisuke

Este lugar me da miedo... – dijo Asumi

Disculpe, a mi prima pero está asustada es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a un fantasma, además no creo que sea una coincidencia que hayas venido tú, mi nombre es Keisuke Miyanoshita y mi prima es Asumi Aoyama Miyanoshita – comento Keisuke

Es que creo que alguien toma control de mi cuerpo y después no recuerdo nada, eso pasa muy a menudo aunque horita a los 40 años de edad ando consiente de la posesión, pero no de lo que hice – comento Momoko.

¿Keisuke tu eres el hijo de Keiichirou y tu prima es de Hajime y Satsuki? – pregunto Momoko

Eso correcto, Momoko – respondió Keisuke

Momoko, no sé si sabes que tu hija ha sido secuestrada por el mismo fantasma que te secuestro hace 28 años – comento Keisuke

No sabía que Da Vinci había revivido y que había secuestrado a mi hija – respondió Momoko

¿Te vas a unir a nosotros? - pregunto Asumi

Por supuesto, tenía deseos de revivir esas aventuras y por eso me inscribí como profesora es por eso que vine hoy – dijo Momoko

Tenemos que apresurarnos, si recuerdo bien el poder de este fantasma es que al terminar su pintura la persona queda atrapada en la pintura para siempre. – comento Momoko

Yo tengo un plan que dormirá a Da Vinci permanente – comento Asumi

¿Cuál es tu plan? – preguntaron Keisuke y Momoko

Simple si lo encerramos en la pintura es posible que vuelva a renacer, pero si lo encerramos en un retrato o foto es imposible que vuelva a salir, tal como él hace. – comento Asumi

No lo había pensando de esa forma, es muy buena esa idea, aunque algo arriesgada - comento Momoko

Al llegar al taller de arte Da Vinci estaba escondido, justo cuando salió de su escondite Asumi le tomo la foto a él sin que saliera Mimi, el flash de la cámara hizo que Da Vinci y Mimi cayeran al túnel de tiempo.

Voy a ir detrás de él, Keisuke y Momoko sea lo vigilante de mi pintura – dijo Asumi

Antes que te vayas Asumi, ya que la pintura de tu abuela fue quemada hace tiempo es posible que viajes 28 años en el pasado, a pesar de que la pintura de tu mama fue quemada también por accidente solo se le daño el marco, y el profesor como recompensa la dejo dos meses mas – comento Momoko

Entiendo, Gracias – dijo Asumi

1 de Noviembre de 1999

Cuando Asumi llego al pasado cayó sobre su madre de niña que estaba en camino a verificar su pintura y de su mochila se salieron los inciensos.

¡Ay eso dolió! - se quejaron ambas

¡Quien este arriba mío que se baje! – grito Satsuki

Ah, lo siento Satsuki no quise lastimarte – se disculpo Asumi

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto Satsuki

Hay pistas en el suelo y en mi apariencia – respondió Asumi

Incienso y te parece a mí por tu ropa es muy a mi estilo pero algo futurístico, supongo que tu eres mi hija, y accidentalmente dibujaste la escuela vieja en el futuro y eso hizo que Da Vinci regresara. – respondió Satsuki

Correcto – dijo Asumi

Mi nombre es Asumi Aoyama Miyanoshita, tu estas destinada a casarse con Hajime – le susurro Asumi a Satsuki en el oído

Se nota que son madre e hija, incluso tiene la ropa interior con rayas – dijo Hajime

¡Cállate! – gritaron ambas.

Bueno deja tomar la pintura, para dormirlo nuevamente – comenta Satsuki

No hace falta, tengo una idea diferente pero estoy segurísima que va a funcionar – dijo Asumi

¿Cuál es? – preguntaron todo

Se me ocurrió ya que su poder es absorber a la gente que retrata, pues si le hiciéramos una foto a Da Vinci pudiéramos dormirlo para siempre, ya que nadie podrá tomarle foto. – comento Asumi

Que brillante nunca hubiera pensando eso – respondió Reo Kakinoki

Así no tendrá ventaja de viajar al futuro y dejarme atrapada aquí como lo iba hacer con ustedes hace 1 mes, se salvaron de suerte - respondió Asumi

Cierto, si mi pintura no se hubiera quemado se hubiera salido con la suya, fue suerte que solo se daño el marco y el profesor lo remplazo y me dejo la pintura hasta el próximo año – comento Satsuki

¿Y cómo sacamos la foto? – pregunto Hajime

Tranquilo, ya la tengo fue mi culpa que Da Vinci este aquí fue el flash de la cámara que lo hizo caerse a túnel de tiempo con su rehén. Las cámaras en 2027 son muy avanzadas y tiene su propia impresora – comento Asumi

Bueno vayamos, Da Vinci debe estar en el taller de arte – comento Satsuki

Hajime tuve por la rehén, Satsuki tu usa los incienso, Momoko tu ten la fotos, todos tenemos que decir "Da Vinci Solo vivirás dentro de tu retrato" mientras más persona lo digan más rápido será. – comento Asumi

Y así sucedió el plan de Asumi había funcionado perfectamente, Da Vinci se quedo dormido eternamente en su propio retrato fotográfico.

Asumi, ¡que brillante eres! - la felicitaron Todos

Pues no tanto, yo negaba mi poder psíquico diciendo que no creía en fantasma, pero gracias a ustedes lo comprendí que existen. – comento Asumi

Mimi, ¿nos vamos? – pregunto Asumi

Sí, estoy harta de esta época - la regaño Mimi

Antes de irme, necesito decirlo algo a Hajime – comento Asumi

Que sea rápido – se quejo Mimi

Hajime, la bufanda que le regalaras a mi madre es muy hermosa, ustedes están predestinados a casarse, hoy le confesaras tu amor a Satsuki, se valiente – le dice Asumi a Hajime

Gracias, y como te gustan los acertijo diré una cosa "Busca una bufanda al llegar para proteger tu cuello" – dijo Hajime

Luego de despedirse Asumi y Mimi dijeron "Queremos volver a donde pertenecemos" varias veces y el túnel de tiempo se abrió hacia el futuro.

Qué bueno que regresaron, además encontré mi currículo – dijo Momoko alegre

Mama, ya tienes casi 40 años para estar perdiendo cosas – se quejo Mimi

Al Salir de la escuela vieja Mimi, Asumi y Keisuke acompañaron a Momoko, hasta la sala de reunión y la esperaron afuera con esperanza de que la acertaran como profesora, justo cuando salió Momoko estaba feliz la habían acertado como profesora y comenzaba mañana a dar clases.

Creo que sería buena idea que visitaras a mis padres y mi tío, se sorprenderán mucho – comento Asumi

Los acompañaré y mi hija vendrá también – dijo Momoko

Una cosa más, ¿Qué quiso decir mi papa de niño con que me protegiera el cuello con una bufanda? – pregunto Asumi a Momoko

¿Aun no te han contando la historia de él? – pregunto Momoko

_Continuara…._

_De ustedes dependerán si quieren que siga la historia, todos los personajes principales están adultos es decir Satsuki/Claire, Hajime/Red y Reo/Paul tienen 38 años, Keiichirou/Ben tiene 34 años y Momoko/Nicole 39 años estos son años son sacada por estimación de sus años escolares por en el quinto de primaria es a partir de los 10 años._


	4. ¡El Jinete sin cabeza! Parte 1

Capitulo 3: ¡El Fantasma de Universidad Americana!

¿En verdad nadie se acuerda de aquel fantasma sin cabeza que enfrentamos hace 28 años? – pregunto Momoko

Yo sí recuerdo, fue el día tu me llevaste a la peluquería de tu prima. – comento Satsuki

Exactamente, bueno ya es una manera de dormirlo por varios años a ese fantasma sin cabeza – dijo Momoko

¿Pero cómo? pregunto Satsuki

Les contare la historia mientras yo estudiaba en América – comento Momoko

_En Estados Unidos existen la leyenda del Jinete sin Cabeza, según dicen fue un soldado británico que asesino a varias personas cortándoles la cabeza con su espada, los estadounidense de ese momento se vengaron y le cortaron la cabeza con su propia espada y lo tiraron a un rio. Y su alma aun busca venganza. _

_Se decía que aparecía todos los 31 de octubre en zonas alejadas de la ciudad para recolectar las cabezas de las personas, y bueno mi universidad estaba en una zona alejada de la ciudad. Me fui a buscar yo sola al fantasma sin percátame de que dos compañeros de clase me seguían se llamaban George y Lucy tenían mi misma edad. _

_Momoko, ¿Qué crees que haces? - preguntaron ambos_

_Buscando al jinete sin cabeza, se como dormirlo y su debilidad – respondí_

_¿Y donde aprendiste eso? – pregunto Lucy_

_En mi escuela primaria allá en Japón casi siempre habían fantasma, ya que destruían donde el lugar donde fueron dormidos, así que yo y mis amigos de aventura volvíamos a dormir a todos los fantasma. – dije _

_Aun eso no explica lo que sabes – regaño George_

_Es simple mi Amiga Satsuki tenía un diario de su madre donde su madre menciono a todos los fantasma, en esos días siempre teníamos que usar ese diario en caso de emergencias, además que a veces no funcionaba – comente_

_¿Cómo cual? – pregunto Lucy_

_Pues un fantasma similar al del su obra lo llamaban "Motociclista sin cabeza" en vez de aparecer en el mes de octubre aparece en noviembre, ya que en el diario de la mama de Satsuki no tenía a ese fantasma sino otro fantasma sin cabeza llamado el Caballo sin cabeza. – respondí_

_Por lo visto en esta festividad que ustedes están celebrando, la calabaza son muñecos y linternas al mismo tiempo esa es una cosa que se necesitamos para dormirlo, falta encontrar un rio y al fantasma. – le comente a ellos._

_¿Se unen? – les preguntes_

_Lo tendríamos que pensar – respondieron ambos_

_Pues si deciden ir traigan bufandas alrededor de cuello, supongo que como este fantasma es muy parecido al motociclista sin cabeza, podremos estar a salvo de él. – volví a comentarles._

_¿Estás segura de que las bufandas nos protegerán? - pregunto Lucy_

_Es muy posible, ya que nosotros no pudimos sellar al motociclista sin cabeza, pero no nos mato en Japón por tener las bufandas puestas en el cuello – comente _

_Tendremos que pensarlo, aun estamos ocupado con nuestras obras para divertir a los niños de este pueblo – comento George _

_Iré sola entonces, cualquier cosa me encontraran cerca de un rio – comente _

_Continuara… _


	5. ¡El Jinete sin cabeza! Parte 2

Capitulo 4: ¡El Fantasma de Universidad Americana! Parte 2

_Esa noche, salí al rio mas cercano de la universidad, colgué la calabaza encendida en el árbol, y de pronto escuche los gritos de Lucy y George supuse que el Jinete sin Cabeza se le había aparecido, cuando me acerque a ellos, me di cuenta porque apareció ellos eran los únicos que no llevaban sus bufandas._

_Síganme rápido hacia el punto de luz en el bosque – les grite _

_Si no la seguimos podemos perder nuestras vidas – comento Lucy_

_Está bien la seguiremos – dijo George molesto._

_En el momento que llegamos al rio dije el maleficio de tu diario y funciono._

¿El Maleficio del Diario de mi Madre? – pregunto Satsuki

Si el mismo – respondió Momoko

Al fin llego, ¿de qué hablaban? – dice Hajime

Papa, Momoko estaba contando que ella sello un fantasma llamado el Jinete sin Cabeza dentro de una calabaza en sus estudios universitarios en Estados Unidos. – le respondió Asumi

Oigan, ¿Si usamos un muñeco más grande es posible que si se pueda sellar el Motociclista sin Cabeza? – pregunto Keisuke

¿Por qué pregunta eso hijo? - pregunto Hajime

El cuento de Momoko dice que uso el mismo maleficio para sellar a Jinete sin cabeza y a ustedes no les funciono tal vez porque usaron un muñeco demasiado pequeño. - respondió Keisuke.

No lo había pensado de esa forma – comento Satsuki

Que inteligente eres Keisuke – le felicito Momoko

Mientras tanto esa noches esa noche Amanojaku se le volvió a parecer a Satsuki, Keiichirou , Hajime, Reo y Momoko en sus sueños.

_Su hijos son más inteligente que ustedes – comento Amanojaku_

_Entonces si es verdad que fallamos al sellar al Motocicleta sin Cabeza hace 28 años porque usamos un muñeco demasiado pequeño para el gran poder que tiene – le pregunto Satsuki a Amanojaku_

_Momoko, aunque yo no soy de felicitar pero hiciste un buen trabajo en Estados Unidos. – comento Amanojaku_


End file.
